The present invention relates to mechanical couplers. More particularly, the invention relates to a quick-release coupler for mechanically coupling a driving shaft to a driven shaft.
Torque is commonly transmitted between mechanical components by way of a driving shaft that imparts rotational movement to a driven shaft. The driving shaft and the driven shaft are typically joined using some form of mechanical coupler. Such couplers are often used in applications that require frequent coupling and decoupling of the driving shaft and the driven shaft. For example, a typical farm tractor may be used in conjunction with several different types of farming implements in one day, e.g., a plow, spreader, planter, etc. Couplers that permit the driving and driven shafts of these components to be coupled and decoupled quickly, and with minimal effort are therefore highly desirable.
So-called xe2x80x9cquick-releasexe2x80x9d couplers have been developed to facilitate the coupling and decoupling of driven and driving shafts on an expedited basis. Such couplers, however, often require multiple steps in the coupling and decoupling process, and necessitate the use of external tooling. Some quick-release couplers also require a time-consuming alignment of the driving and driven shafts.
Conventional quick-release couplers may incorporate twist collars to secure the driving and driven shafts. Such couplers, however, are usually large, complex and expensive in relation to other types of couplers. Other types of conventional quick-release couplers may rely on the engagement of a ball and a detent to secure the driving and driven shafts. These types of couplers, in general, do not provide a positive visual indication that the shafts have been properly coupled.
In light of the above discussion, it is evident that an ongoing need exists for a simple, compact, and inexpensive quick-release coupler that can be used to couple a driving and a driven shaft with minimal effort, that minimizes the possibility for errors during the coupling process, and that provides a positive visual indication that the shafts have been properly coupled.
A presently-preferred embodiment of a coupler for releasably coupling a first shaft and a second shaft comprises a housing having a first interior surface defining a center cavity and a second interior surface defining a through hole intersecting the center cavity. The coupler also comprises a locking member at least partially disposed in the center cavity. The locking member comprises a first and an opposing second inwardly-facing surface partially defining a central passage in the locking member, and a projection extending partially along a length of the first inwardly-facing surface.
The locking member is movable between a first position wherein the projection is substantially misaligned with the through hole and the central passage is adapted to removably receive an end portion of the first shaft, and a second position wherein the projection is substantially aligned with the through hole and the projection is adapted to engage a recessed portion of the first shaft and thereby inhibit removal of the end portion from the central passage.
A presently-preferred embodiment of a quick-release coupler comprises a housing having a first interior surface defining a center cavity and a second interior surface defining a through hole intersecting the center cavity. The quick-release coupler also comprises a locking member at least partially disposed in the center cavity. The locking member comprises a first and an opposing second inwardly facing surface partially defining a central passage in the locking member, and a projection extending partially along a length of the first surface. The locking member is movable between a first position wherein the central passage is adapted to removably receive an end portion of a torque-transmitting shaft, and a second position wherein the projection is adapted to engage a recessed portion of the torque-transmitting shaft and thereby inhibit removal of the end portion from the central passage.
Another presently-preferred embodiment of a coupler for releasably coupling a first shaft and a second shaft comprises a housing comprising a central portion having an interior surface defining a center cavity having an upper portion, a middle portion, and an lower portion. The housing also comprises a flange portion extending from the central portion and having an interior surface defining a through hole. The through hole intersects the middle portion of the center cavity, and is adapted to receive the first shaft.
The coupler further comprises a locking member at least partially disposed in the center cavity. The locking member comprises a first and an opposing second inwardly-facing surface partially defining a central passage within the locking member, and a projection extending along the first inwardly-facing surface. The locking member is movable between a first position wherein the projection is located in the lower portion of the center cavity and the central passage is adapted to removably receive the first shaft, and a second position wherein the projection is located in the middle portion of the center cavity and the projection is adapted to engage a recessed portion of the first shaft and thereby inhibit relative movement between the first shaft and the housing.
Another presently-preferred embodiment of a coupler for releasably coupling a first shaft and a second shaft comprises a housing comprising a central portion having an interior surface defining a center cavity, and a flange portion extending from the central portion and having an interior surface defining a through hole adapted to receive the first shaft.
The coupler further comprises a locking member at least partially disposed in the center cavity and comprising a first inwardly-facing surface having an upper portion and a lower portion, and an opposing second inwardly-facing surface having an upper portion and a lower portion. The locking member also comprises a first projection extending along not more than the lower portion of the first surface, and a second projection extending along not more than the lower portion of the second surface. The locking member is movablebetween a first position wherein an extended centerline of the through hole is located between the upper portions of the first and the second surfaces, and a second position wherein the extended centerline of the through hole is located between the first and the second projections.
Another presently-preferred embodiment of a coupler for releasably coupling a first shaft and a second shaft comprises a housing comprising a first interior surfacedefining a center cavity, and a second interior surface defining a through hole adapted to receive the first shaft. The coupler further comprises a locking member at least partially disposed in the center cavity and comprising a first and an opposing second inwardly-facing surface partially defining a central passage having an upper and a lower portion.
The locking member also comprises a projection extending along not more than a portion of the first inwardly-facing surface and being located in only the lower portion of the central passage. The locking member is movable between a first position wherein the upper portion of the central passage is substantially aligned with the through hole and is adapted to removably receive an end portion of the first shaft, and a second position wherein the lower portion of the central passage is substantially aligned with the through hole and the projection is adapted to engage a recessed portion of the first shaft and thereby inhibit relative movement between the first shaft and the housing.